Giving and Receiving
by the doctor's next dance
Summary: Oneshot RobinMarian. A line Robin said to Marian in Peace? Off! pestered me as to what could happen.. read inside for more! :BBC1 2006, as if you couldn't guess!


**Giving and Receiving**

**A/N** This fic was inspired by a line Robin said to Marian in last night's episode "Peace? Off!", about her new horse having to be repossessed very soon. Now, I immediately went "squee!" and thought that what follows was going to happen. Well, sadly it didn't, so I wrote it instead. :) Now, having watched the scene again, I think I got what Robin meant all wrong, but hey, the plot was confusing, don't blame me shuffles into corner. So, here is more for all those Robin/Marian shippers out there! **Spoilers for episode 10!!!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Give him back?" Marian asked.

Guy looked down at the floor, crossed his arms and shuffled a little. "Yes. I'm sorry, Marian, but it turns out that her family has a history of going lame. I wouldn't want that happening to her whilst you were out with her. You might get into trouble."

"Indeed." Marian replied, smiling inside as she remembered what Robin had said about the horse suddenly being repossessed - looked like he was right. Sighing, she smiled at Guy. "Well, of course you shall have him back then. I shall just fetch her for you." She set off towards the stables, Guy following her.

"Marian, I am sorry. I shall try my best to find you a replacement."

She gave him a carefree smile. "It doesn't matter. I can manage fine with my old horse." Suddenly a wicked thought came into her mind. She might as well play him while she could.

She sighed sadly once more as she made a big show of fetching her new horse's tack and saddling him up for Guy to take back to the castle. Guy watched her ashamedly; glad that at least she had taken his excuse for why he needed the horse back. In reality, the loss of the ransom the Sheriff and he had been expecting had caused him to have to review his money situations. In the expectation of the money from Saladin, Guy had been quite extravagant and now he was in a bit of a state. He was hoping that selling the horse might bring some money in for him, before any of the peasants of Locksley knew what a state he was in.

"Never mind," he thought, as Marian patted and soothed the horse for a final time. "I'll just raise the taxes a little in Locksley to pay it back."

Finally, Marian handed over the reins to the horse, sighing once more. Guy apologised once more, but Marian waved it away, though with grave and sad eyes. When he left, leading the horse alongside his own which he was riding, Marian smiled. As if she had fallen for his weak excuse. He clearly needed to take it back as he could no longer afford the expense. Smirking, she walked back into the house.

----------

"Horses for sale! Come and buy a loyal steed! New mare in today – a chestnut beauty!"

Allan looked up from the corner of the market in Nottingham they had been searching. "There she is – I'd know those legs anywhere!"

Robin smirked, turning round to where Alan was pointing, the hood he was wearing leaving his face in shadow. "What is with your fascination of legs, Allan?" He asked, as they walked over to the man with the horses.

"I can't help it. Must've been from my father's side."

Robin laughed as they reached the man. "How much for that mare?"

"That beauty there? 60 silver pieces for you today, good sir, and that's a bargain for such a beauty."

Robin nodded at Allan, who produced a bag from his pocket. "We'll take it." Robin said, as Allan dropped that bag into the man's hand and it made a clinking sound.

The man looked up smiling at the two, his eyes shining. Sold.

----------

Marian was in her room when she heard a sharp tap on one of the bars on her window. She looked around and went to it, dodging as another small stone whizzed through the bars and nearly hit her in the face. She looked out, and gave Robin a rather un-amused frown. He grinned up at her and beckoned for her to come downstairs, before running off in the direction of the stables. Shaking her head, she went downstairs and strode across to the stables. She looked around cautiously as she entered, leaning against the doorpost and folding her arms across her chest.

"Alright, Robin. What is it? Another favour?"

His voice from above made her jump. "Marian, do not have such a dark view of me. I do not always come with requests for favours." He sat on one of the beams, swinging his legs childishly.

Suppressing a grin, she replied sarcastically. "Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He swung his legs a final time, before jumping off the beam and landing on his feet, just like a cat, by the first stall door. "Well, maybe I do most of the time. But not today." He nodded his head in the direction of the stall door.

Curious, Marian walked over to it and looked into the stall. Gasping, she looked round delighted at Robin, seeing the mare standing there, just as she had before. He smiled back to her, a warm, _real_ smile, which showed his happiness that she liked the present.

"Oh, Robin! How did you get her?"

He shrugged, crossing his arms across his chest and tucking one foot behind the other as he leant against a post. "I have my ways." He smiled at her again, his blue eyes sparkling.

She stroked the horse's nose. "What shall Guy say when he sees her back?"

Robin frowned for a moment. "I hadn't thought of that. That might cause some difficulties."

She looked up at him, half her face in shadow. "What about if you kept her in the forest for me. I could use her when I'm out as the Nightwatchman. That would help, as I could ride about and not get recognised if someone knew my horse."

Robin nodded. "I'm sure Much will be _ecstatic_ to look after another horse, but we'll have her none the less."

She smiled. "Does Much not like horses?"

"Not when they're eating his food and using his blanket."

Marian laughed, standing away from the horse.

Robin sighed. "Well then, what do I get for giving you such a lovely gift?" He looked at her with his large eyes.

She bit back a grin, trying hard to look scandalised. "Sir, you are too bold." The grin, however, somehow slipped into place, making her eyes sparkle with merriment. She looked at him, her eyes darkening. Robin suddenly felt very vulnerable, standing there casually with this beautiful, strong woman looking at him as she was.

She wandered over to him, folding her hands behind her back. "Well, Robin. What can I say?" She stopped centimetres from his face.

"Thank you, I suppose." He murmured.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He nodded, suddenly very aware of how close her lips were to his face.

She smiled, her eyes softening, her lips parting, as she pressed a kiss to his chin, feeling the stubble rough against her soft face. She drew away and smiling at him, walked out of the stable and back towards the house.

Robin was left, still leaning against the post, frozen to the spot. Slowly, he reached a hand up to touch the spot where she had kissed him. Gradually, the hand of shadow and worry passed over his face, and a smile grew. He felt suddenly light and carefree. Laughing, he patted the horse and ran out of the stable, looking back towards Knighton Hall and Marian as she entered the house.

"You're right Allan," he thought. "_Nice_ legs."

**A/N **Hee, I love that line. Mind you, I love anything Allan says, they're usually little gems! And the Sheriff! In his satin slippers! Love him too…. Oh, stuff it, I love the whole show! Anyway – review!! Thank you xx


End file.
